livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Thonos Dwellhammer (Forgottenhelm)
Basic Information Race: Dwarf Class: Ranger Level: 1st Experience: 0 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: Chaotic Good Languages: Common, Dwarven, Elven, Siethr Deity: none First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: The Dunn Wright Inn Background: Open Abilities STR: 13 +1 (3 pts) DEX: 14 +2 (5 pts) CON: 15 +2 (3 pts) +2 Racial INT: 12 +1 (2 pts) WIS: 16 +3 (5 pts) +2 Racial CHA: 10 +0 (2 pts) -2 Racial Combat Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments (Max -2) HP: 12 = + CON (+2) + FC (00) (Ranger) + CON (00) + FC (00) (Class 02) AC: 15 = + DEX (+2) + Armor (+3) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (+4 Dodge Vs Giant Subtype) AC Touch: 12 = + DEX (+2) + Size (00) + Misc (00) AC Flatfooted: 13 = + Armor (+3) + Shield (00) + Natural (00) + Size (00) + Misc (00) INIT: +0 = (+2) + Misc (00) BAB: +1 = (+1) + Class 02 (00) CMB: +2 = (+1) + STR (+1) + Misc (00) CMD: 14 = + BAB (+1) + STR (+1) + DEX (+2) + Misc (00) Fortitude: +5 = (+2) + Class 02 (00) + CON (+2) + Resilient (+1) Reflex: +4 = (+2) + Class 02 (00) + DEX (+2) + Misc (00) Will: +3 = (+0) + Class 02 (00) + WIS (+3) + Misc (00) Speed: 20' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 00 Weapon Statistics Battleaxe: Attack: +3 = (1) + STR (1) + W.Focus (1) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d8+1, Crit: 20/x3, Special: Special Heavy Crossbow: Attack: +3 = (1) + DEX (2) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d10+0, Crit: 19-20/x2, Range: 120 ft. Special: full round action to reload. Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (CON), +2 (WIS), -2 (CHA) Size: Medium Speed: 20' Favored Class: Ranger (+1 Skill Point) Defense Training: +4 Dodge vs Giant Subtypes Hardy: +2 Saving Throws against Poisons, Spells, and Spell-like abilities Stability: +4 to CMD When resisting a Bull Rush or Trip attempted while standing on ground Slow and Steady: Dwarves have a base speed of 20 feet, but their speed is never modified by armor or encumbrance. Greed: Dwarves gain a +2 racial bonus on Appraise checks made to determine the price of non-magical goods that contain precious metals or gemstones. Rock Stepper: Dwarves with this racial trait can skillfully negotiate rocky terrain. They can ignore difficult terrain created by rubble, broken ground, or steep stairs when they take a 5-foot step. This racial trait replaces stonecunning. Darkvision: Dwarves can see perfectly in the dark up to 60 feet. Hatred: Dwarves gain a +1 racial bonus on attack rolls against humanoid creatures of the orc and goblinoid subtypes because of their special training against these hated foes. Weapon Familiarity: Dwarves are proficient with battleaxes, heavy picks, and warhammers, and treat any weapon with the word “dwarven” in its name as a martial weapon. Class Features Ranger Armor/Weapons: simple and martial weapons and with light armor, medium armor and shields (except tower shields) Favored Enemy: At 1st level, a ranger selects a creature type from the ranger (+2 Human) favored enemies table. He gains a +2 bonus on Bluff, Knowledge, Perception, Sense Motive, and Survival checks against creatures of his selected type. Likewise, he gets a +2 bonus on weapon attack and damage rolls against them. A ranger may make Knowledge skill checks untrained when attempting to identify these creatures. At 5th level and every five levels thereafter (10th, 15th, and 20th level), the ranger may select an additional favored enemy. In addition, at each such interval, the bonus against any one favored enemy (including the one just selected, if so desired) increases by +2. Track: A ranger adds half his level (minimum 1) to Survival skill checks made to follow or identify tracks. Wild Empathy: A ranger can improve the initial attitude of an animal. This ability functions just like a Diplomacy check to improve the attitude of a person (see Using Skills). The ranger rolls 1d20 and adds his ranger level and his Charisma bonus to determine the wild empathy check result. The typical domestic animal has a starting attitude of indifferent, while wild animals are usually unfriendly. To use wild empathy, the ranger and the animal must be within 30 feet of one another under normal visibility conditions. Generally, influencing an animal in this way takes 1 minute, but, as with influencing people, it might take more or less time. The ranger can also use this ability to influence a magical beast with an Intelligence score of 1 or 2, but he takes a –4 penalty on the check. Feats Weapon Focus (1st level): Battleaxe: +1 Bonus to all attacks with this Weapon Traits Resilient: +1 Fortitude Bounty Hunter: You get a +1 Trait Bonus to Survival Checks To Find or Follow Tracks, and a +1 bonus on Perception checks to avoid being surprised. Skills Skill Points: 8 = (6) + INT (+1)/Level; FC (1), Misc (0) (Ranger 1) = (0) + INT (00)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Class 02) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics -1 0 0 2 -3 +0 Appraise 3 0 0 1 +2 Racial Bluff 0 0 0 0 +0 Climb 2 1 3 1 -3 +0 Craft (Trap ) 1 0 c 1 +0 Diplomacy 0 0 0 0 +0 Disable Device 0 0 2 -3 +0 Disguise 0 0 0 0 +0 Escape Artist -1 0 0 2 -3 +0 Fly -1 0 0 2 -3 +0 Handle Animal 0 c 0 +0 Heal 3 0 c 3 +0 Intimidate 4 1 3 0 +0 Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 5 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 5 1 3 1 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 c 1 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 1 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 1 +0 Linguistics 0 0 1 +0 Perception 7 1 3 3 +0 vs. surprise (8) ^ 3 3 +1 Surprise Perform ( ) 0 0 0 0 +0 Prof.(Bounty Hunter) 7 1 3 +3 +0 Ride -1 0 c +2 -3 +0 Sense Motive 3 0 0 +3 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 +2 -3 +0 Spellcraft 0 c +1 +0 Stealth 3 1 3 +2 -3 +0 Survival 7 1 3 +3 +0 while tracking (8) ^ 3 +3 +1 Tracking Swim -1 0 c +2 -3 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 c = untrained class skill Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- lb Studded Leather 25 gp 20 lb Weapon (Battleaxe) 10 gp 6 lb Weapon (Heavy Crossbow) 50 gp 8 lb Crossbow Bolts (x10) 1 gp 1 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Crossbow Bolts (x10) 1 gp 1 lb Ale (Mug) 0.04 gp 1 lb Waterskin (x2) 4 gp 8 lb Trail,Rations (x7) 3.5 gp 7 lb Grappling Hook 1 gp 4 lb Flint and Steel 1 gp - lb Bedroll 0.1 gp 5 lb Blanket (Winter) 0.5 gp 3 lb Tent, Small 10 gp 20 lb Rope, Hemp (50 Ft) 1 gp 10 lb Manacles 15 gp 2 lb Totals: 125.14 gp 98 lbs Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-50 51-100 101-150 Medium Encumbrance Finances PP: 00 Initial Character Money: 150 gp GP: 24 earned on first adventure: 0 gp SP: 8 CP: 6 Career Earnings: 150 gp Carried Inventory: 125.14 gp Consumed or Destroyed Items: 0 Coinage: 24.86 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 66 Height: 4'6" Weight: 248 Hair Color: Flame Red Eye Color: Green Skin Color: Tan Appearance: Demeanor: Composed Background Thonos Grew up in the Northern Seithr Mountains apart of a low class Clan of Dwarves called Clan Dwellhammer. Thonos’ Clan was known for its Lumber Exportation. Chopping down Tree’s and shipping them up the Ouhm River was hard work. Often Thonos wondered what that work was like but his occupation in the Clan was to be trained by his father Thogos, who fought to free Tal Hallow over 20 years ago. Bounty Hunting was their calling here and a rough life it was. Clan Dwellhammer was always plagued by Goblins and Orcs from the Caves of Seithr therefore to make the Lumberyard safe and prosperous the Clan hired Thogos and Thonos to bring back Goblin/Orc ears. Thonos and Thogos did this for years, tracking through the mountains and forest alike, 25 years of this has created Thonos to be seasoned at tracking and more importantly surviving on little. Slightly bitter due to prolonged isolation from his Clan Thogos and Thonos were very much Liked in the Clan. No dwarf is worth his beard unless his pants for the Death of Goblins and such. One day having come back from running a few Goblins from their caves as well as killing 2 or 3 him as his father came back to the Lumberyard only to find it in smoldering Ruins. This was not only Devastating but Thogos and Thonos were shortly ambushed by 20-30 Goblins, that seemed to come from every direction. Thonos and Thogos, as the Last known survivors barely escaped with their lives. Thonos held his father in his arms as he died with spear protruding through his back. His father ordered Thonos to leave the Seithr Mountains and travel to Venza on the North West Coast, there his father asked him to live a better life as a Bounty Hunter and Bring Honor back to Clan Dwellhammer. After burying Thogos, Thonos made haste to the City of Tal Hollow, There he made a small living for 2-3 years Bounty Hunting Humans through either the City or those that would flee to the Ouhm River. Having Made enough Gold to fund his remaining Journey to Venza he set out with Adventure in his eyes and a Thirst for Revenge. Adventure Log Tree adventure here XP Received: 0000 Treasure Received: 0000 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (Jan 15th, 2013) (Satin Knights ~ Judge) level 1 *Approval (17 Jan 2013) (Systole ~ the Judginator) level 1 Category:Approved Characters